For The Love Of One
by wolfie witch
Summary: Lena Black hasn't had one of the easiest lives, and when her father pays no attention to her and person she loves doesn't realize's she loves him. But with the Help of George they might be able to make him wake up. M for Language and other stuff later.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything but Lena and Ann. Hope you guys like **

The walk down to the final task was eerie for her, even though she had her two best friends Fred and George Weasley walking along beside her asking anyone who walked past if they would put on bets, she felt as though something horrible was happening, something was off. She looked over to where the Champions stood outside the half mooned stadium, she didn't look at all three of them just one. The Hogwarts first Champion Cedric Diggory, he was one of her many friend but he was once upon a time her boyfriend but he had broken it off when he figured out that her heart wasn't really in the relationship, that she was in love with someone else.

"Lena" Fred tapped her lightly on her shoulder in order to get her attention, "where about to head in are you coming?"

Lena looked at him blankly for a moment, "Save me a seat I need to see someone first" she said softly, not wait for a reply she walked off towards the where the Champions stood. Amos, Cedric's father stood off to the side talking to Harry about something as she approached.

"You're not meant to be over here Black someone who is considered as dangerous as you are shouldn't even be allowed near the Champions" Alastor Moody grumbled at her as she got close.

"I'm only here to talk to Cedric for a moment if that's alright" Lena answered confusedly, in the years she had known Moody he had never said things like that to her, he never found her dangerous and he was a secret believe that her father was an innocent man. Cedric nodded and moved with her so they were out of earshot of anyone.

"Are you alright?" Cedric asked the concern evident on his face.

"It's not me you should be worried about; I have a bad feeling about what's going to happen, I just want to wish you good luck and please try and keep yourself safe I don't know what I would do if I lost one of my closest friends" Lena said to Cedric without looking at him, before she knew what was happening to strong warm arms wrapped around her two arms that she once used to welcome embracing her. She hugged him back allowing her one moment of weakness in front of him.

"Even if something were to happen to me today you would never truly lose me, I will always be here. I want you to make me a promise okay, I want you to promise me that if something does happen to me, I want you to take care of Cho for me please just watch out for her. I care for her like I cared for you Lena you will always have a place in my heart okay even if I don't have the same place in yours" Cedric said softly into her ear, she hugged him tighter just for a moment.

"I promise" she whispered back as they broke apart and looked at each other. She gave him a smile before heading towards the stadium entrance and off to find where Fred and George where sitting, it didn't take her long to find the two red heads and Angelina. Angelina had become the 4th of their small group of three after her and Fred had gone to the Yale Ball together. Lena had gone with George as they both couldn't go with the person they wanted.

As she sat down on the saved seat between Fred and George the trumpets started to play as the four Champions entered with their representative and stood at the four entrances to the large hedge maze. Dumbledore said his little piece about the final task and who where to go first which where Harry and Cedric. As he gave the signal to Flitch to fire the cannon and sent of the first two Champions, then the final two Champions.

It was about half an hour into the task when Fleur and Victor came out of the maze both seem scared and at a loss as they looked around aimlessly. Another half an hour went by, when Harry and Cedric came crashing to the ground by port key. As Lena looked on a knot in her stomach tighten, she watched as Amos Diggory ran from his seat and down to where his son's body laid. He let out a loud wail and picked his son up to cradle close to his chest. The knot in Lena's stomach became unbearable she let out a soft sob, tears starting to fall down her checks. She felt as though she couldn't breathe, she tried to slow her breathing down but fail to do so. She turned to George knowing that Fred was too preoccupied with Angelina who was in hysterics.

George knew what to do the moment he looked at her. He took her hand and led her to the stairs, he pushed past people that where just standing there, once they were off the stairs and onto the ground George pulled her close to him and tried his hardest to keep him between herself and Cedric's boy knowing to well it would only make her worse. Once they made it to the entrance of the stadium the sound of footsteps behind them started to come.

"You two stop" Professor Snapes voice came making both of them freeze in their place, both turned slowly to find Professor Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge walking towards them quickly.

"Have either of you seen Mr Potter or Professor Moody?" McGonagall asked quietly when they were close. Both students shook their head, McGonagall turned to Dumbledore "They must have gone back up to the school Albus, I'll stay here and take care of things try and keep the students calm" She said to Dumbledore leaving him with surprise look on his face as though she had read his mind he gave her a curt nod and left with Cornelius and Snape up towards the Castle.

"Professor may Lena and I please proceed to the castle" George asked politely which shocked both McGonagall and Lena neither having heard either of the twins talk politely. McGonagall looked at the 16 year old girl and her heart ached for the girl. She had always know about the antics of the students under her care and she knew that Lena Black and Cedric Diggory had once had a relationship and the older witch knew it was never going to last long know that the young Black girl heart already belong to another, _Just like her mother_, Minerva thought to herself.

"Of course you may but you are both to go straight to Gryffindor tower, nowhere else understand" Minerva said sternly before her face soften and she touched Lena's shoulder, "I'm sorry for your loss my dear I know that you and Mr Diggory where close."

Lena looked up at the older witch she was afraid to speak fearing that she would become a babbling mess. She nodded to her house head before being led away by George up to the castle. Neither of them talked when they walked into the deadly quiet castle, all the other student where down at the stadium still most of them probably in shock. When they got to Gryffindor tower Lena went off to her dorm but promised George that when she was change she would go straight back to the 6th year boy's dorm. When she arrived to the dorm George had just pulled on his shirt, she went and sat at the end of his bed while he pushed the pillow up against the headboard and lend against it.

"Do you remember when you got cranky with Remus and ran away to our house hiding in mine and Fred's bedroom for nearly three days" George said with a small smile.

"Yeah Remus was distraught thinking that someone had taken me" Lena said with a smile remembering a life where things were much more innocent, "wasn't till your mum came in to wake you two up and found me asleep in Fred's bed both of us curled up, I swear your mum took a photo or something like that because the noise she made when she woke us was almost like she had already planned our wedding."

George smile got bigger, "Pity he won't open his eye's I mean if he had of you probably already be lined up to be my sister in law" George said to her looking at her.

Lena looked around feeling awkward, "I went and seen Cedric before the task, I had a bad feeling guess I was right. I promised him that I would look after Cho for him, he loved her and I was happy for them and now I feel terrible because I keep thinking that if he and I hadn't of gone out then maybe he and Cho would have had more time together" she ramble tears falling freely now, George pulled her up from where she was sitting and up so that her head was resting on his shoulder and he could put an arm around her. He let her cry until she fell asleep on his shoulder, it was nearly midnight before Lee Jordon and Fred arrived back to their dorm.

"How did you two get to leave early?" Lee asked as he changed and sat at the end of George's bed Fred doing the same but the other side of the bed the side closest to Lena, Fred reached out and stroked the hand that was clenched into George's night top. Her grip loosened and she sighed softly.

"McGonagall let us, I think she felt sorry for Lena, Minnie knows more then she lets on she know about Lena and Cedric's relationship so she allowed us to go," George said and then shifted slightly trying to get a bit more comfortable.

"Do you want me to go and get Angelina so she can take Lena back to her dorm" Fred asked getting up from Georges bed.

"No, she's fine. I think she would rather wake up to a stud" George said laughing as he manoeuvred the blanket and pulled it over the both of them. As he was doing so Lee had moved to his bed and Fred had gone to brush his teeth, when Fred returned he felt a ping of jealousy as he looked over towards his twin brother and Lena wrapped up in Georges arm.

**Hope Everyone likes :)**

**Review please and thank **

**M.M **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything but Lena and Ann.**

The next week past by slowly at Hogwarts, Lena had barely left the boys dorm she had pretty much taken up permanent residence in George's bed much to Fred's dislike. On the rare occasions she would leave the dorm it would be with George to get food from the kitchen. Other than that she didn't have class they were all cancelled until after Cedric's memorial and even then there was only week left of school. On the day of Cedric's memorial Lena stayed close to George, though she knew she couldn't cry anymore she knew it was going to be an extremely tiring day.

As she walked into the great hall, she noted that Angelina was yet again sitting with Fred, and it annoyed Lena. Heading towards the seats Fred had saved for her and George. Fred gave her a sad smile as she took a seat in between the twins when everyone was seated Professor Dumbledore started to speak. Lena didn't hear a word he said though she didn't need to, looking around the hall at all the other student she wonder. Did any of them really know him; she thought, and then looked over towards Cho, she is the only one who knew what he was like, how he hated how much his father pushed him into doing things. Lena looked at the ground, numbness spreading through her body. She hadn't notice Fred taken her hand until she felt him give it a little squeeze and draw small circles on the back of it; this didn't go unnoticed by Angelina.

At the end of the memorial Dumbledore informed the student body that class well still run till the end of term and that the visiting schools of Dumstrong and Beauxbatons where to be leaving in the afternoon. When they dismissed, Lena said a quick goodbye to Fred George and Angelina promising to come down and say goodbye to the visiting school. She was about half way towards the hospital wing, where she and Ann Ling another student in her year where doing their third of four years healing training, when she heard footsteps fast approaching.

"Lena wait up" Ann yell from the other end of the hall, when she finally met up with Lena she was huffing and puffing.

Lena laughed, "I thought Hufflepuff's where meant to be like super fit" she said earning a glare from Ann.

"I'm fit just not when it comes to running, always spent too much time reading healing books" Ann said once she had caught her breathe and they began walking again.

Speaking of did you read the article in the Daily Prophet about the healer who thinks he can reverse the effects of the Curciatus Curse? Imagine if he actually can it wouldn't it be amazing" Lena said as she thought about Neville Longbottom's parents.

Ann looked thoughtful for a moment, "It would be amazing but it's that why the unforgivable curses where created so that they can't be reversed."

"Yes but they were created what 500 years ago back then it would have seem that there was no way of reversing it but now we have grown we ask more questions about spell and curses"

The two girls argued back and forth till they reached the Hospital wing, when they entered they found Madam Pomfrey up at the furthest most bed where the curtains where draw across so that the only thing the girls could see. Poppy Pomfrey's head popped up when she heard the footsteps of the two girls.

"Oh Miss Black, Miss Ling thank merlin you're here. Miss Black I need you to start dressing the wounds of the person in the every last bed and Miss Ling, I will be needing you to go to the potions room and make up a skin repair potion," Poppy said as she walked toward the girls. "I need to go to Saint Mungo's and pick up some more supplies we seem to be running out with tournament being on."

After she had finished giving the girls their instructions she went off to the headmaster's office to use the floo system, Ann hung around while Lena got all the dressing prepared and wound cleaning cream.

"I wonder if Snape will be in the dungeons. If he is I don't want to go down" Ann complained as she passed Lena a cleaning sponge.

"I doubt he will be" Lena said and then spoke more softly to Ann, " You remember what I told you about the last wizarding war about Dumbledore starting the Order of the Phoenix, well I hear that he is now a part of it."

"How do you always know about things like this Lena?"

"Oh, I have my ways. And shouldn't you be off to the dungeons"

Ann grumbled as she left, Lena knew how much Ann hated to go to the potions room and how much she hated Snape. Lena laughed she had always thought that Snape was horrible to until she found out that he was the one who had suggested for her to be one of the two students to undertake healer training while still as school. Lena carried the tray of the things she need to the every end bed as she looked past the screen she was surprised to see who was lying in the bed. It was Draco Malfoy, with a huge gash across his forehead. She placed the tray down slowly and grabbed the wound cleaning cream. She tried hard to sit on the side of the bed without waking him up, she didn't seem to but as she reached out to apply the cream his hand moved quickly and grabbed her wrist.

You're not Madam Pomfrey, you shouldn't be doing things like that" Draco said as though he knew protocol.

"I'm one year away from being a qualified healer, I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing" Lena snapped. She pushed his hand away and applied the cold cream to his forehead.

"That's cold don't you know your meant to warm it."

"When it's warm it means that any germs on the wound can manifest, which will only cause the wound to become infected" Lena retorted, Draco looked at her for a moment then let her do her work. Without him struggling against her she was able to clean and dress the wounds on his head arm and leg.

"So what happened, did you annoy Harry again?" Lena asked a small smile on her face.

"No my Father bea…." He stopped and looked at her with wide eyes, "You will not say a word to anyone or else you will pay."

"Scouts honour" Lena said earning a confused look from Draco, "Muggle thing."

"I thought you were a pure blood?"

"Blood is blood it has no statues to it, everyone's blood is the same."

"It is not mine is the purest of pure."

"Yep and I'm the queen of England Draco, honestly!"

"Sorry about Cedric"

Lena's head snapped up to look at him, "Thanks' I guess" Lena said with a shrug. He looked at her a moment then turned away as though he was thinking.

"How did you get into Gryffindor with the history that our family shares?" he finally asked, Lena had taken the tray of bandages creams and sponges back to where they belonged. She walked back to sit in the edge of his bed, she found it odd that he was talking to her like she was just a person.

"What do you mean?" she questioned truly puzzled.

"Well your father killed three of his best friends and from what my mother had told me your grandmother wasn't the nicest of people."

"Oh please Draco you know better than me that my Father never did it, and history has nothing to do with the sorting it's how you're raised. I was raised by one of the best people in the world who taught me that no matter what everyone is equal even if some people don't believe that" Lena said looking pointedly at Draco. "I probably wouldn't last if I was in another house anyway."

"No, you probably wouldn't" Draco said laughing.

"It's might be wise that you get some rest Mr Malfoy" Lena said as she heard footsteps approaching the wing. Lena moved off Draco's bed and towards the supply cupboard so that she could clean the items she had used. Ann walked into the wing the carrying about 8 vials of sick repair potion.

"That man is insufferable I thought you said he wasn't going to be there" Ann said as she placed each potion gently onto the table underneath the cupboard.

"I said I doubt he will be never said he won't be there" Lena said grabbing one of the vials Ann hadn't put away and carrying it up to Draco, "Here drink this and rest" she said softly.

He down it in one hit and winced at the taste of it, Lena walked over to the sink and started to clean the vial leaving it to dry off on the side, she then head out to were Madam Pomfrey's desk was to find Ann leaning up against is examining her nails.

"So who's our patient?" she questioned once Lena had closed the door to the wing.

"Draco Malfoy, seems he's been annoying Gryffindor's again" Lena lie, she felt bad for Draco she couldn't understand why parents would beat their children it was something that never seemed right to her. Ann and Lena sat in silence while they waited for Madam Pomfrey to return when she did the girls helped the older witch unpack all the new medical supplies and then they were dismissed for the day.

Lena headed straight down to the boat house courtyard knowing that Fred and George where there. As she entered Angelina walked past her in a huff, looking as though she was going to kill someone, she was going to ask what was wrong but Angelina just walked right past her like she wasn't even there. As she looked through the crowd, she heard someone calling her name.

"Lena, over here" as she turned realising the person calling her was none other than the famous Harry Potter. She walked over to the Golden Trio as they were called by most of the students at school.

"Arvo Harry, Hermione and Ron" Lena greeted the three, receiving a mumble hey from Ron and over excited Hello from Hermione

Harry looked around for a moment seeing if anyone was in ear shot, "Lena have you heard from Sirius?" he asked in a quiet voice which was hard for Lena to hear with all Hogwarts students talking to those visiting students.

"Nope, I barely hear from at all, seems like I only hear from him at Christmas and on my birthday" the annoyance in Lena's voice was evident.

"Oh, okay" Harry said even more quietly.

Hermione not like that the quietness was going to turn into awkwardness quickly changed the subject. "Lena you're a part of the school's healer training program right? The one where you are trained in school then you can go straight to work as a healer?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's great I won't have to worry about having to get a job" Lena said with a huge smile on her face.

"How did you get into it?" Hermione questioned standing closer to the older witch.

"Well actually Professor Snape nominated me for it in my third year. It's a four year course and only two students get picked" Lena explained making Hermione's eyes grow wide. "I heard you were nominated for it but because of the amount of class you took up that you would find it stressful and honestly I think you would too. I've see you around exam time"

Hermione agreed but was a little hurt at the thought of people thinking she wouldn't have been able to cope even though she herself knew she wouldn't have been able to. Lena smiled at her and put her hand on Hermione's shoulder trying to comfort her. She quickly moved her hand when she noticed over Hermione's shoulder she spotted the two Weasley twins looking at her and waving. She gave a quick "catch ya" to the trio and went to the twins. When she got to the she stood in front of George with her back facing him, he grabbed her around her waist and pulled her against his chest so that she was leaning on him. She watched all the students say goodbye to the exchange students, they stood there for a minutes just watching until Victor Krum the Dumstrong Champion approached them. He nodded towards Fred and George but looked directly at Lena.

"You where the girl who was hugging Cedric before he started the last task, but you were not is girlfriend" Krum stated more then asked.

"No I wasn't I am one of his friends and his ex-girlfriend" Lena explained looking him directly in the eye.

"You two must have been close, I'm deeply sorry if I have upset you" Krum apologetic tone, "I wish to say I'm sorry for your loss, Cedric was a truly great competitor I feel privileged to have known him" when he had finished talking he kiss Lena's hand lightly and walked off. Lena turned I'm George's arm and buried her head in his chest.

"What's wrong?" Fred's voice asked from behind her.

"I don't like this everyone should be going up to Cho and saying how sorry they are not coming up to me" She exclaimed into George's chest. She felt Fred's hand on her back rubbing smooth circles, "Can we please go up to the common room?" Lena asked George. He smiled at her and mouth of course.

"Are you coming Fred?" George asked his twin.

"Yeah, I have to find out where Angelina has gone off to I guess" he replied.

They moved out of the court yard quickly and up to Gryffindor tower and into the common room where they sat on the three seater lounge in front of the fire. Fred didn't stay sitting for long Angelina appeared from their 6th year girl's dorm and looked at Fred then left, he knew better than to not follow. Lena found it odd, they were normal attached at the hip and happy with each other.

"Why is Angelina angry?" Lena asked George as she sat cross legged on the lounge facing him.

"Well she accused him of being with you behind her back, where she got that idea I have no idea. You been with me most of the time lately" George said to her with a shrug.

"Well why wouldn't I want to spend all my time with you Georgie your my best friend" Lena exclaimed giving him a hug. They stayed talking on the lounge way into the night even as other Gryffindor students came back and left they still hadn't moved. Night came quickly and both went off to their own bed for the first time in a week.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter will update soon **

**R&R **

**M.M **


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey Guys I know it's been a while, but better late than never right._

XxXxXx

The Great Hall was full of chattering people, it was Friday the last day of actual classes and the day before everyone was sent home. Lena and George walked talking about what they intended to during the free they had received because of Defence Against the Dark Arts had been cancelled after it turned out they we're being taught by a mad man. They sat down at their normal spot at Gryffindor table on the every end of the closest to the door and as far away from the first years as possible.

George quickly started piling food on to his plate, Lena had just butter some toast and was about to talk a bit when she noticed Ann stalking towards them. She silently took a seat next to George and helped herself to the food at the table.

"Well hello little Hufflepuff whatever are you doing so far away from you table" George said through a mouth full of food.

Ann looked at him for a moment a slight pink ting on her cheeks, "I need a break from my table their all talking about the sports they will be partaking in over the summer and that's not my area" Ann said to him as she munched on a sausage.

"Sport aye?" George asked looking as though he was contemplating going over then decided against.

"We've got double duty today going well after midnight" Ann said, Lena nodded in response.

"I'm starting when I have my free last period but I doubt I'll be allowed to leave any earlier" Lena said as she poured herself some more tea.

"Wait you're going to leave me with them during free" George exclaimed tilting his head towards the door were Fred and Angelina just entered, they walked straight past where Lena, George and Ann sat. Lena looked at a George; it had been something that Fred and Angelina had been doing for the last few days.

The day went by slowly for Lena all she wanted to do was go home and see Remus, when it finally got to last period she said a quick bye to George before running off towards the Hospital wing. As she arrived there was no one else but Madam Pomfrey, and she was cleaning everything she possible could. As Lena walked in she gave a big smile.

"Excellent Miss Black you're here early, Professor Dumbledore has given me permission to leave early for my holidays. I'm going to be leaving you and Ann in charge of the Hospital until tomorrow. That means when the 5th, 4th and 3rd year students in training come by the theory work for over the holidays are on my front desk in order of year group so please don't mess them up" Poppy explained quickly Lena was having trouble keeping up.

"Oh Kay that's a lot to take in but sure I can do that, so that means I stay here all night?" Lena asked.

Poppy smiled softly, "No just until midnight then just lock the doors and go sleep. Now I must be off, take care dear and have a good holiday" she gave Lena a quick hug and she walked down the corridor towards the clock tower and she was gone. Lena took a seat at the desk in front of the wing and grabbed her work for the holidays starting to do it. When she had gotten two pages in to the 150 pages she had to do, the sound of footsteps hit her ears and she looked to see a certain blond haired Malfoy coming towards her.

"Where's Madam Pomfrey" Draco asked looking at the papers she had in front of her.

"She went on holiday earlier Ann and I are in charge of hospital wing until late tonight" Lena explained as she looked down at her homework again.

Draco shifted from foot to foot, "Look, I need to talk to you. Can we go into the hospital and talk" he asked already heading for the doors, Lena quickly got up from her seat and followed him.

"Well talk" Lena said while leaning against the door of the infirmary.

"I don't want to do it anymore. I don't want to be one of his brain dead followers. So Lena I have come to you with a proposition, I will spy on Vol… He Who Must Not Be Named and in return I ask that you help me get out of my father's manner. I don't want to be there anymore it's not the place I grew up in, it's dangerous" Draco rushed out his hands moving in a nervous fashion.

"I suspect that Malfoy Manner has always been dangerous but it's only now that you see it. But why are you asking me this, why not go to Dumbledore and asked for protection".

"Because if He knows I'm passing information straight onto Dumbledore I'm as good as dead and plus I know I can trust you. But there's also the matter of no one else can know that I'm passing information onto you, if only you know then there is less chance of either one of us getting killed"

"Oh and how am I to pass on information without being able to tell anyone who I'm getting it from" Lena asked shortly looking at Draco as if he'd gone bonkers.

"I don't know Lena make up some shit about being a Seer or something, please Lena I'm begging you. The moment you get me out of there you can tell everyone the truth. Please." Draco pleaded a pout starting to form on his lips.

"Fine I'll help you but we'll need a better way than owl post to communicate, with everyone's mail especially mine being check it's too dangerous" Lena acknowledge, know that her mail above everyone else's was being check.

"A step ahead of you" Draco reached in to the pocket of his Slytherin robes and pulled out a small A5 book that looked like one of the many old books in the Library. As he handed it to her, Lena couldn't help but notice that on the front of it was the Gryffindor crest. "It's something I found at one of the book shops in Hogsmeade. I don't know why I brought it at first but now I know and I added the Crest to it because I thought it would look good".

"How are we meant to communicate though this" Lena questioned.

"I have its brother, though mine doesn't have a crest like yours. The way they work is that when one of us writes to the other, the eyes on the crest will light up and the writing will stay until there is a reply the it will disappear" Draco cleared up for her.

"So just write in it and you'll get it. Okay I think I understand now" Lena answered as she put the small book into the pocket of her robe. Soft footsteps started to echo in the hall area in front of the infirmary. "Now is that all you need Mr Malfoy?" Lena asked trying to sound professional.

Draco gave her a smile and shook his head before turning and leaving the wing Lena following after him retaking her seat at Madam Pomfrey's desk. Lena watched as Luna Lovegood skipped down towards where she sat giving no notice to Draco as he passed her.

"Hello Luna what can I do for you" Lena asked sweetly, she had always like Luna despite how much Fred and George made fun of her.

"Hello Lena, I was just wondering if Madam Pomfrey was. I was told that I have to come pick up healer theory work" Luna explained in her distant voice.

Lena looked at her for a second and then smiled, "So your one of the newbies" Lena said grabbing the pile of third year papers, finding the one with Luna's name on it.

"Yes" Luna said smiling softly, as she took the papers from Lena's hands "At first I didn't think I would like it but it is exciting really. I'm glad I took it, I love working with potions".

Lena couldn't help but smile at Luna they were sort of alike, well if you took out the fact that Luna spaced out a lot and that Lena was a good head taller with waist length black hair and well-endowed were as Luna was petite with blond waist length hair. But in some sense they loved potions and taking this training was something that Lena had to think very hard about.

"Well Luna if you need any help at all with the work just give me an owl and we will organise something to get together and I will help you out" Lena said giving Luna a warm smile.

Luna nodded and gave a quick goodbye before heading off to her common room. Lena sat for another hour until Ann came. Once all the other training students had received their work Ann and Lena worked on making the infirmary spotless, when midnight finally come Ann put a lock charm on the doors. Walking back to their dorm Lena and Ann both said their good bye promising to keep in touch.

Lena sat on the Hogwarts Express her waist length black hair tied back with what was hanging down draped over her should. She sat opposite Lee Jordan and next to George while Fred was off in the corridor with Angelina. Lee and George were talking about Quidditch while Lena sat reading the Daily Prophet with her head resting on George's shoulder and her legs resting on Lee's lap. She wore a simple pair of jeans and a tight fitting Weird Sister Band shirt.

She was reading an article by Maddy Farrell-Gray a famous Australian healer on the healing effects of gum tree leaves in healing small cuts and scratches. She describe how adding half a Newts Eye into the crushed gum tree leaves.

"It's brilliant" Lena said out loud.

"What, that Krum is now being paid more than he was before because of the Tri-Wizard Tournament" Lee said tilting his head to the side.

Lena laughed "No Lee, Healer Maddy Farrell-Gray has come up with a quicker healing solution for things like scraps and deep lacerations".

"Oh you're talking that medical mumbo jumbo" Lee said with a laugh.

"It's only ever "mumbo jumbo" to you Lee it's brilliance to me" Lena said the suck out her tongue to him when he pinched her leg.

"Merlin you too act like 5 year olds sometimes" George muttered grabbing the Prophet from Lena.

"Your one to talk" Both Lena and Lee said harmonious, George just laughed.

Things went quiet after that Lena rested her head on George's shoulder and drifted off to sleep. It seemed to her like she had only been asleep for a few minutes when George shook her awake, telling her they had arrived back at Platform 9 ¾. He pulled her lugged down for her and dragged it out onto that platform, it was one of the reasons Lena loved George he always helped her even when she didn't need it.

Lena scanned that platform for Remus, though with all the people on the platform it was hard to see the skinny man who had no doubt lost more weight since her absence at school. He never did look after himself properly when she wasn't around.

"He's over there" George said having a clear advantage of seeing him with his height. Lena looked in the direction George was pointing and sure enough there stood her Godfather Remus Lupin though he wasn't alone it seemed that he was standing with the Weasley clan. Lena grabbed her trunk from George's hand and started for Remus.

When she was close enough Remus notice her presence, he turned from where he was talking to Mr Weasley to face her. He smiled and opened his arms to her, Lena wasted no time in hugging him.

"I missed you Rem" Lena said into his chest

"I missed you too Little One" Remus replied as he gave the top of her head a kiss and hugged her tightly. Remus was for every sense on the word her father for the past 14 years, he was giving custardy over Lena after her mother died and her father had been locked up in Azkaban, but the one think he would never let her call him was dad he believed that right only belonged to Sirius.

After saying goodbye to the Weasley's Remus grabbed her trunk and led her out onto King's Cross Station and then onto one of the Flue networks. Once home Lena dragged her trunk too her room and started to unpack, then proceeded back down stairs though she froze on the last step when she heard voices in the kitchen.

"Did he get off the train safely" a rough voice asked.

"Yes, Sirius he did though I would have thought that you would be asking about own daughter first" Remus replied sounding a bit peeved.

"She can take care of herself; she's in training to become a Healer isn't she? She would now how to look after herself" Sirius said calmly, "Harry is just a boy he wouldn't know the things Lena does".

"I understand that James and Lily were important to you Sirius they were important to both of us but you can't go giving all you attention to Harry because of it, you have a daughter who has spent her life defending you and spent most of last summer asking if you were going to visit us" Remus said sounding exhausted as if they have had the same conversation a thousand times. "She's a girl who wants to know her father, who wants his attention for a little while. You didn't come see her once last summer you spent the entire time looking after Harry even though you knew he was safe".

"He's underage if he were to be attacked he wouldn't be able to defend himself properly" Sirius defended.

"Lena is still underage do you think she would like her own father watching over her Sirius I mean honestly" Remus's voice raised a bit causing Lena to go back up a few steps, she hated it when Remus raised his voice it was horrifying because he barely ever did it.

"She has you for that" Sirius said as though everything Remus has been saying wasn't sinking in.

"But Sirius I'm not her father, she knows me already it's you she wants to know" Remus voiced. Lena backed up the rest of the way up the stairs and into her bedroom; she didn't want to hear anymore. She didn't want to hear her own father choose someone else over her.

Remus looked down at his tea, Sirius had just left and Remus couldn't help but wonder why his friend seemed fit to completely ignore his daughter. He couldn't understand it when Lena was a little she was everything to Sirius, sure she was born just after they had finished school but Sirius back than adored her. Though Lisa Lena's mother died giving birth to her Sirius worried constantly about the small girl. Remus could remember staying one night and hearing Sirius get u from his bed several times to check on the small girl, he brought her anything she wanted and more.

He couldn't understand what happened why Sirius was acting this was. He sighed and looked at the clock it was almost six, once he had checked on dinner he wondered up stairs to see what Lena was up to. Knocking softly on her after not hearing any reply he opened the door gentle and he noticed her lying on her bed asleep.

He smiled softly as he noticed the stack of papers, a quill and ink well lying beside her, he went over to the bed and gentle lifted the items from her bed and placed them on her desk. As he turned around to place a blanket over her he notice red streaks down her face, she had been crying and the only thing Remus could think she was crying over was that she had actually heard his conversation with Sirius.

He cover her with the blanket and headed back down stairs leaving her to sleep, he check on dinner once more before sitting back at the kitchen table. _This was all kinds of screwed up _Remus thought to himself.

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter I'm working on the next chapter and I hope it won't be too long before I update again_

_Review Please and Thank you _

_Wolfie Witch _


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own anything.**_

Three days since the start of the summer holidays and Lena had almost finished her homework, when she woke on the fourth day she couldn't keep the smile off her face. Today was her coming of age day, it was her 17th birthday. Lena sprung out of bed and dressed in a pair of skinny leg jeans and her favourite Weird Sister shirt. She checked herself in the mirror before leaving her room; despite being a year older she didn't look any different. Practically prancing down the flight of stair to the kitchen she still hadn't been able to wipe the smile from her face and why would she want to.

As she entered the kitchen she noticed Remus standing by the stove with his back to her, Lena smile grew as she started to creep towards Remus. As a child she would try to sneak up on him, she had never succeeded though because of his heightened sense of smell and hearing.

Just as she was going to tap him on the shoulder Remus swivelled around grabbing her wrist like he used to do as a child.

"Nice try, little one" Remus said with a small smile, as he let go of her wrist he pulled her into a hug, "Happy Birthday Lena".

"Thanks Rem" Lena smiled hugging him back and trying to peak over his shoulder to see what he had made for breakfast. Pancakes, bacon, eggs and sausages there was a loads of it. "Rem it's that a little much for just us?"

As soon as the question was asked there floo system lit up and out of it come George, then Nymphadora, Andromeda and finally Ted. Lena jumped into George's arms as soon as he was through the floo and then to hug Nymph, Andy and Ted. With each wishing her a happy birthday, when they had all done Andy went to help Remus get breakfast ready while Nymph, Ted, Lena and George took a seat at the kitchen table.

"How has Aurora work been Nymph?" Lena asked once they were settled.

"It's been interesting really you see some strange things" Nymph replied ignoring her cousin calling her by her childish nickname. "What about your healer training, you're into your last year aren't you?"

"It's great, I love it. I can't wait to actually get into St Mungo's" Lena replied happily as the food was put down on the table allowing everyone to dig in, as they ate separate conversations started to happen. Remus, Andy and Ted were discussing some new laws and Nymph and George were talking the latest round of Quidditch. Lena watched them but her smile slowly started to slip, there were two people she thought might actually be there for her birthday but weren't. She didn't need to question George about where Fred was, it wasn't hard to guess that he was with Angelina and she knew why Sirius wasn't with her, he was look after Harry like he always was.

She could feel someone's eyes upon her turning her head slightly she noticed it was George staring she gave him a fake smile that she knew he would be able to see straight through it though. Breakfast went by without a problem after it Andy and Ted went home, Nymph had to go off to work and Remus ran off to the Village just down the road to do some shopping.

"What's wrong Lena?" George asked, they were now sitting on Lena's bed. George sat as the base of the bed, Lena at the head of the bed with her pillow on her lap.

"I'm glad you, Nymph, Andy, Ted and Remus were here for my birthday and I love my present by the way" Lena said smiling at the stack of healer journals from the 14th century.

"But" George pressed.

"He doesn't care" Lena spoke so softly that George thought he hadn't heard her.

"Hey Fred's a twit, he doesn't know what he's missing" George said moving from the end of the bed to sit next to Lena wrapping his arms around her as she started to cry.

"It's not Fred, my own father can't even remember my birthday and he doesn't even care that his only daughter is now older enough to use magic without getting shit from the Ministry" Lena said into George's chest.

"I'm sure he cares Lena" George whispered as he hugged her tighter.

Lena snorted "He was here the other day; I could hear Remus and him talking from the stairs. Remus said something about me still being underage and wanting my father too look after me like any girl would, he turned around and said that that's why Remus was there"

George was shocked, he had heard from Lena last year how she hadn't heard a word from her father and then when she found out that he had been writing letters to Harry all summer and then when he turned up at the end of the Tri-Wizard tournament to see Harry. George still thought that Sirius did care about his daughter.

He looked down at the girl in his arms, this was his best friend. One of the people besides his twin who knew him the most, in all his years he had only seen Lena cry a few times and most of those few were because of her father. But today on her birthday he didn't want his best friend to be upset on her birthday.

"Come on get up" George said as he got to his feet standing in front of her. "We're going to do something I know that you always love"

Lena looked up at George and couldn't help but smile; _George's smiles are contagious _Lena thought as she got to her feet. George grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the cottages backyard he grabbed her broom from the coat cupboard.

As soon as they were outside George jumped onto the front of the broom ad Lena jumped onto the back with a giggle. She always loved flying with George even though she didn't like heights very much. At the thought of her broom, she couldn't help but think of when she got it. It was a gift from her father, though he never came to actually visit for her birthday. She only ever touched it when the twins where over and even then she never flew on it alone.

George kicked off the ground and gave a small smile when Lena's arms gave a small squeeze around his torso; she was like another little sister to him. Even though she was only a few weeks younger than she like a little sister to him, as well as his best friend. George did some quick turns which caused her to giggle loudly.

After they had finished flying around George was called home by Molly for dinner. Lena sat down at the kitchen table as Remus cooked dinner, she knew he loved to cook for her and loved it more when she would help him but because it was her birthday she wasn't a loud to help.

Remus hummed softly as he cooked making Lena's favourite Chicken Pesto Pasta, a dish that had been her favourite since she was little. Lena listened to Remus humming and noticed the song he was humming.

"That's the lullaby you used to play for me when I had those nightmares" Lena stated as she leaned back in the chair letting her head fall back to look at the ceiling.

"I'm surprised you remember it, you were very young when I used to play it" Remus laughed as he went to the sink to drain the pasta.

"Geez way to make me feel old" Lena muttered under her breath knowing full well that Remus would hear her.

Remus snorted, "Every birthday you have, Little One, makes me feel old" he said as she put their food into bowls and heads for the table. Lena leaned forward as he placed the bowl in front of her smile grew. "Happy Birthday Little One" Remus said as Lena puts a mouth full of pasta in her mouth.

"Thanks Rem" Lena's says as she finishes the mouth fool and prepares to another mouth full by twirling her fork in the pasta.

Remus watches her for a few minute before talking again, "I couldn't help but notice that you and George are really close Lena is there anything I should know about?"

Lena chocked on her food, she swore sometimes Remus waited till she had a mouth full of food before asking questions like that. She knew what he was insinuating by his question. After coughing and spluttering for few moments she took a long drink before replying.

"George and I are just good friends Rem, we don't see each other like that" Lena said once she was able to talk without coughing.

Remus looked thoughtful for a few minutes and Lena couldn't help but wonder if this was one of his rare moments where he acted like her father and worried over her. Even though she knew he always worried about her there have only been a few times when he had acted like an overprotective father to her. One of them having been when she started going out with Cedric, where he seemed to think he needed to explain to her about the birds and the bees even though she didn't need it, her two best friends where male she'd heard more than enough from them.

"He understands that too then?" Remus asked as he watched her contently.

"Of course, but Remus what's this really about?" Lena asked watching him more closely.

He moves his arm across the table and strokes his hand down her face. "I sometimes forget just how much you've grown, Lena, you haven't had it the easiest but you've become such a beautiful women" Remus said as he looked at her with a proud smile on his face.

Lena smiled at Remus, "Well it's good that I've had someone like you teaching me everything I need to know" Remus returned her smile and soon they were both back into eating their food.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

George stepped into the Burrow after having appariting home, the sky had just turned dark as he saw the house, he always liked to apparite a bit away from his home so that he could have some peace and quiet before walking into the noise of his family. Though don't get it wrong he loved his family so much but he knew that there was very few moments within the house which he got peace and quiet.

He could see the kitchen lights on as he got ever closer he half wondered if his older brother Charlie who worked in Romania with dragons had come home yet. He was due within the next couple of day like he normal did at the end of the school year.

As he got closer he noticed his twin sitting outside the house on the grass looking towards the sky. As George approached Fred turned his head towards to his twin, he give a slight smile before turning to look at the sky, he had is arms stretched out behind him supporting his upper half.

"Dinner not ready yet?" George asked as he sat down beside Fred.

"Nah Mum is still cooking. Where have you been all day?" Fred asked his eyes still looking towards the sky.

George looked at his brother in shock, "Do you really not know what day it is?"

"No should I" Fred said with a sigh.

Georges jaw dropped he couldn't believe him, "You can't be serious, it's Lena's birthday you idiot you call yourself her friend but you can't even remember her birthday. Honestly it's bad enough that her father acts as though she doesn't exist but she doesn't need you one of her best friends forgetting about her" George growled in anger, before Fred even had a chance to reply George stormed towards the house were Molly had popped her head out the door for dinner.

_**I'm so sorry guys, it's been so long since I've up dated but I'm getting back into writing between working and everything else but I'm intending to update more often this year so fingers crossed I will be updating more…**_

_**Anyway hope everyone likes this Chapter **_

_**Please review **_

_**Wolfie Witch**_


	5. Chapter 5

_So I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. Back into studying and working I haven't had much free time._

_I don't own anything but Lena is mine _

###############

Two weeks had passed since her and a lot had happened, she and Remus had gone from living in his cottage to moving into the Black Family Manor, where she had been screamed at several times by her crazy grandmother, abused by Kreacher and being ignored by her father.

So to say she was pretty miserable was an understatement, the only thing she was looking forward to was the fact that today the Weasley's were going to be arriving at the Manor. But until that time she had shut herself away in the Library, sitting at an elegant black piano that was cover in dust but still it was one of the few beautiful things there.

In the back of her mind she had this memory, well she didn't quite know if it was a memory or her a dream she had but it was one of her at about 3 maybe 4 and she was sitting on her mother lap while her mother played all different type of music on a piano, not one as grand as this one but still.

She lifted the cover of the keys and set her hands on the keys closing her eyes, trying to remember the keys her mother had played. Then as her fingers started to move over the keys she could hear the same music from the memory.

Unbeknownst to Lena, Remus stood leaning against the frame of the door to the Black family. He watched as Lena's fingers played at the piano her head bowed, eyes closed he'd never seen her play the piano but nothing she ever did surprised him anymore. As she grew he was amazed at the amount of things she was able to do without having to be taught or shown.

She could pick up spells and wand less magic without having to think twice about it. He once remember when she was about 8, he was working in a book shop in a close by town and it was one of the rare occasions where he wasn't able to find a baby sitter for her that he took her to work with him. His boss, Mrs Fay, at the time didn't mind at all, she was a lovely women in her late sixties who adored Lena.

He had set up a little area behind the checkout for Lena to read and do whatever she wanted to do, on this particular occasion Mrs Fay had told Lena she could choose any book of the shelves for her to have, Lena came back carrying a large book on different types of herbs and plants used for alternate medicines.

Mrs Fay questioned a young Lena as to why she didn't want to choose one of the children's books to which Lena replied that she wanted to be a Healer and she had to start studying now.

Mrs Fay looked at her in awe, giving Lena a pinched cheek and teller her what a bright girl she was, it was later that day when it had become quite, the locals who normally popped in had. Remus had been restocking the shelves which he would always do before he finished his shift, he looked up towards Lena to check she was okay what he found surprised him.

There Lena sat her head resting in the palm of her left hand her right hand resting on the table her main finger flicking ever couple of seconds which would cause the page of the book she was reading to turn over. As if knowing someone was watching her, she started turning the pages by hand. When he questioned her about it she acted as if she handed done it.

Watching her now he thought that it was something that she does without really thinking about it or she had the ability to see people doing one thing and being able to mimic the action. The later one seemed more likely turning the pages using wand less magic was something he would do when reading her bed time stories.

Watching her now he could see just how talented she was, she looked much like her mother only her hair and grey eyes. But her mind was distinctly her, she could do things that her mother and father could never.

She was still playing the piano when he sense someone coming up the stairs, looking he found one of the Weasley twins coming up the stairs towards them. Getting closer he noted that it was George, taking a quick glance towards his watch he also noted that the Weasley's had arrived quite early.

"Hello George" Remus greeted giving him a small smile, the music inside the Library had come to a stop.

"Prof….." George could finish what he was says, he stumbled back trying to catch his bearings as Lena had launched herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh George thank Merlin your finally here" George looked towards Remus who him a soft smile.

George after having balanced himself out wrapped his arms around Lena returning her hug, after a couple of moments Lena dragged George into the Library pulling him to one of the lounge chairs that face each other. As they sat down a puff of dust.

"It's been horrible, I've been abused, screeched at and ignored. This place has been the only safe place" Lena said as she crawled onto his lap resting her head against his shoulder. He smiled at her, besides Fred Lena was one of the only people George trusted completely he has always seen her as a sister.

"Well now that Fred and I are here well make it fun by the way we might need that potions brain of yours" George muttered as he played with the end of her pony tailed hair.

"I've made sure that you two are going to be on the same floor as me so we'll be able to work later on those things you owled me on I was looking over what we might need and looking at the potions storage in this place and almost everything is out of date, so want to see if we can head down to Diagon Alley to get everything" Lena said as she moved off George's lap and to the piano were she had put the list of all the ingredients.

George got up and followed behind her, he followed her three flights of stairs and into the kitchen. Molly Weasley was busying herself around the kitchen wiping down everything. Mr Weasley, Remus, Sirius, Allister Moody and Nymphadora sat at the long kitchen table discussing something. Lena walked up to Remus.

"Is it okay if George and I go to Diagon Alley?" she whispered to him. He gives her a smile and a nod while George gave her a thumbs up to say that Arthur had agree too. Lena gave Remus a kiss on the cheek grabbing her bag. She and George headed into the lounge room were Ginny was working on her homework.

"Hey Ginny do you want anything from Diagon while were down there" George asked ruffling his little sisters hair.

"Oh would you be able to get me a box of Bertie Box please" Ginny batted her eyes at George. Lena learned quickly that even though Fred and George loved all their family they always had a soft spot of Ginny. While they would tease and hassle their other siblings they wouldn't do that to her, they helped her out, they would let her join in.

George smiled at her, before walking towards the door out into the hallway. Lena threaded her arm through Georges pulling him out of the house and started walking to the park at the end of Grimmauld place. She gave him a smile before apparitting them to just outside the Leaky Cauldron, George staggered a little bit once landed on the foot path.

"That felt so strange" George muttered once he felt his stomach so spinning.

Lena just smiled at him before walking into the Leaky Cauldron, George jogged to keep up to her. They got to the brick wall entrance to Diagon Alley, George pulled out his wand tapping the right bricks and stood back.

Lena always loved going to Diagon Alley, when she was younger and Remus had to pick up things, like new book. She would always wonder off looking into all the shop windows though her favourite above all was and still is Flourish & Blotts. She practically danced as they went from shop to shop getting everything off their shopping list and getting anything else they might have need or wanted.

They finished up at Gringotts Wizarding Bank George arms carrying everything, for once he was glad that he practiced for Quidditch because the bags were serious heavy.

"You didn't have to pay for all these things you know" George said as they walked behind one of the Goblins down to her Vault, when her mother died she had left Lena quite a fortune behind.

"Why not, I don't care. Plus I'm going to be using the ingredients as well that's why I bought so much" Lena replied as they reached her vault.

"So I've noticed that you haven't asked were Fred is yet" George stated watching as she walked into her vault grabbing out different amounts of Galleon's, Sickles and Knut's putting them into her handbag. Once the door had closed the goblin led the way back out, Lena gave him a thank you to which she only got a mutter in return.

"I haven't asked about him because I don't need to. I can guess where he is" Lena said as she looked towards George talking some of the bags off him.

"You know you got enough supplies to last a fair while" George said.

"I've been thinking of trying to make the Wolfs Bane potion for Remus, that way he wouldn't have to ask Snape to make it, or well have Dumbledore ask him to make it" Lena replied dividing all the bags up between her arms.

"Fair enough I guess, it wouldn't surprise me if Snape tried to poison him" George mutter with a small laugh.

Lena looked around the Alley people had started to thin out it must be getting late, nodding to George both taking it as an okay to head back to Grimmauld Place. What they didn't know is the shit storm they were going to walk into.

###################

_Please Review _

_Love you all_

_Wolfie Witch_


End file.
